In meinen Augen
by Demetra
Summary: Meine nächtlichen Gedanken über den Meister der Zaubertränke - ein wenig traurig. Bitte reviewt mir!!!!!


In meinen Augen  
  
Ich starre vor mir auf die Bank, auf der schon Dutzend Schülergenerationen vor mir ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben. Das Holz ist kalt, ebenso wie die Luft im Kerker, eine dumpfe Schwere, die über allem liegt.  
  
Der Kessel neben meinem Platz brodelt, ich blicke ab und zu hinein und folge den hypnotischen Schlieren, die der Trank beschreibt. Die Zutaten stehen vor mir, kleine Glasphiolen, deren manchmal ekelerregender Inhalt in den verschiedensten Farben leuchtet, da sich das Licht des Feuers in dem hohen, rußbedeckten Kamin sich in den Ingredienzien fängt.  
  
Meine Hände zittern ein wenig und ich verschränke sie, presse meine klammen Finger wärmend aneinander. Draußen, weiß ich, fällt Schnee und bedeckt Hogwarts wie eine Decke, liebevoll über ein schlafendes Kind gedeckt.  
  
Hier unten besteht eine andere Welt, losgelöst von der freundlichen Atmosphäre in der großen Halle, wo jetzt gerade das Abendessen stattfindet. Dies ist Dein Reich.  
  
Du stehst hinter Deinem Pult und das Kratzen der Feder, mit der Du in ordentlicher Schrift ein Rezept zu Papier bringst, klingt bis zu mir herüber. Ich wage es eigentlich gar nicht, zu Dir zu sehen. Ich habe keine Angst, nein, das ist es nicht. Die Anderen fürchten Dich, flüstern verschreckt Deinen Namen, wenn Du an ihnen vorbeigehst.  
  
Die Wut darüber, dass Du mich zu derart später Stunde zu Dir zitiert hast, ist längst abgeklungen. Es ist keine Strafe, wie meine Freundinnen dachten. Ich bin einfach da, arbeite ein wenig, Du tust das gleiche. Wir reden niemals viel miteinander, und wenn, dann überschüttest Du mich mit belehrenden, gleichgültigen Sätzen, die bewirken, dass sich alles in mir zusammenkrampft.  
  
Heute ist es anders. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir allein sind. Du wirkst nicht so aufrecht und angespannt wie sonst. Doch als gelöst könnte man Dich auch nicht bezeichnen. Dafür liegt zuviel in Deiner dunklen Gestalt, ungesagtes, drohendes.  
  
Wie kann ein Mensch so werden wie Du es geworden bist? Was muss Dir passiert sein? Es erscheint mir unrecht, darüber nachzudenken. Es ist ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis, dass Du einst für die dunkle Seite gearbeitet hast und es vielleicht immer noch tust. Ich glaube es. Menschen wie Du haben niemals viele Freunde. Dafür bist Du zu schwierig, zu kalt, zu böse.  
  
Man würde mich für verrückt halten, wen ich es erzählen würde, aber manchmal glaube ich, dass Du einmal glücklich warst. Ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzen, unordentliche Haaren und lächelnden, dunklen Augen. Doch das ist so lange her und all das, was Du um Dich herum aufgebaut hast, diesen Kerker, umgibt Dich und reicht gleichzeitig tief in Dich hinein.  
  
Als ich wieder einmal zu Dir blicke, starrst Du ins Leere, einen kurzen Moment nur. Die Leere in Deinem Gesicht erschreckt mich. Dein Profil ist eisern und kontrolliert, von Falten der Sorge und der Missbilligung zerfurcht. Selbst Dein seltenes Lächeln ist stets bitter und herablassend. Es erreicht niemals Deine Augen.  
  
Ich habe keine Angst vor Dir. Ich bin nur traurig, wenn ich Dich sehe. Weil ich glaube, dass es in vielen Dingen zu spät für Dich ist. Du hast Dich für deinen Pfad im Leben entschieden und ihn zu verlassen würde bedeuten, sich gegenüber zuzugeben, dass man geirrt hat. Dergleichen liegt nicht in Deiner Natur. Du machst niemals Fehler. Zumindest keine, die ein anderer bemerken würde.  
  
Ich würde Dich nicht ändern wollen, selbst wenn ich es könnte. Doch der Gedanken kommt mir hin und wieder. Nur, um Dir etwas zu schenken, das ich nicht benennen kann. Einen Moment der Ruhe vielleicht. Oder Frieden. Oder was immer Dir in Deinem Leben fehlt, das Du allein führst, doch von unsichtbaren Kräften getrieben wie ein Tier auf der Flucht.  
  
Erneut sehe ich in Dein Gesicht, das nun halb hinter Deinen unordentlichen Haaren verborgen liegt, von Schatten bedeckt. Dann betrachte ich Deine hohe, unbeugsame Gestalt, die schwarze Robe, Deine langen, kundigen Hände. Ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit, der Unrast, der Einsamkeit. Dunkel und von dem Bösen in dieser Welt verzerrt.  
  
Ich empfinde weder Zuneigung noch Groll für Dich.  
  
Doch in meinen Augen bist Du schön. 


End file.
